1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to shaving and sculpting and, in particular, to devices and methods for handling areas of hair growth having intricate shapes.
2. Description of Related Art
The trimming and shaping of beards, mustaches, side burns, and other areas of hair growth is important for maintaining an appropriate personal appearance.
Men often wear mustaches that descend downwardly from the corners of the lips to merge at an acute angle with a beard running along the cheekbone. Shaving into the restricted space within this acute angle is difficult. Also a beard can run along the chin, but otherwise leave the region under the lower lip hairless except for a vertical branch that runs upwardly toward the lower lip. Again, shaving the relatively small region on either side of this vertical branch can be difficult
Traditional shavers have relatively wide blade or blades designed to shave broad areas indiscriminately. These shavers include the type that can be opened to receive a double-edged shaving blade. More modern types of shavers are disposable and have plastic frames holding a single blade at an appropriate shaving angle. Multiple parallel blades have also been mounted in a single plastic frame to increase the shaving efficiency.
These shavers are intended to remove the most amount of hair with the least number of shaving strokes. These shavers are inadequate to the task of shaving the small regions described above. While one could make a shaver that is less wide, it would still be inadequate for shaving the smaller regions such as the vicinity encompassed by the acute angle formed between a beard and mustache, as noted above.
See also U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,127,010; 4,285,124; 4,461,078; 4,514,903; 4,926,553; 4,961,262; 5,778,535; 5,908,036; 6,052,905; 6,164,290; 6,418,623; 6,581,290; D524,481; and D542,468, as well as US Patent Publication No. 2003/0167639.